Imperial Japanese Army (New Empire of Japan)
The Imperial Japanese Army serves as the ground force of the New Empire of Japan. The army contains both organic and mechanical forces to increase the number of troops they can deploy. History The Imperial Japanese Army began as the Planetary Defence Forces of the Nippon Sub-sector. As with all Imperial worlds, tithes were sent in the form of Imperial Guardsmen sent across the galaxy to fight in various theatre for the Imperium of Man. The Chaos Attack on the Nippon Sector forced most Guard Regiments to return to their Sub-sector to defend it. The war in the sector fractured numerous regiments as the fighting continued. After the defeat of the Chaos Space Marines, the Imperial Guard Regiments and PDFs that fought in the war were nothing but remnants of their former glory. When the New Empire of Japan was formed, the Regiments have been reorganised. The Army, despite it's currently low numbers continues it's past obligations of sending Regiments across the Galaxy to fight in the frontlines. Training The Imperial Japanese Army train in worlds in varying extreme climates. Officers demand endurance and obedience from their soldiers and both physical and psychologial training is harsh. Every morning, soldiers wake up and jointly bow to the idol of the Emperor. This is followed by the commanding officer reading one of the verses of the Imperial Creed to moralise the soldiers and remind them of their duty. Breakfast is eaten. Supplies are received and unpacked and soldiers are sent home or reinforced. Various training commence shortly. Lunch is ordered by the commanding officer and all training cease. The officer leads the prayer of appreciation for their lunch. Once this is done, lunch is consumed. Training continues until dinner. After dinner is complete, soldiers return to their barracks and are given free time until all lights are turned off. Once a week, squad training is held and once a month, a Battalion training is arranged. Uniforms Uniforms of soldiers vary on their homeworld, much like the Imperial Guard. Planets with a modernised industry can supply their soldiers with cutting-edge protection and those from feudal worlds have to make do with light, flak jackets. Regiments from Tokyo have derived their uniforms from the earlier versions of the Cadian Shock Troopers of Cadia. Their high industrial output has allowed them to produce the utilitarian armour and is camouflaged to match their terrain. Kanagawa has a peculiar tradition to have Regiments named after different parts of the Planet. Despite this, training and uniforms are similar. Soldiers of Kanagawa's uniforms are much similar to the Mordian Iron Guard they were originally trained by but colours switched from dark blue to khaki as camouflage though the former is retained for ceremonial purposes. Tenno Sugihito wears a Kanagawa uniform. The traditions of Kyoto tie into their Regiments with their soldiers. It looks like they are garbed in traditional attire but the armour are flak armour shaped to look like the traditional protective gear, catching their opponents off-guard with false sense of security from primitive-looking opponents. Controversy The Imperial Japanese Army inherited it's responsibility for warcrimes from the Imperial Guard Regiments they supplied to which were funded previously by The Dualist Luxem Republics of Korneria & Feztobania. There have been repeated accusation of warcrimes from neighbouring Sub-sectors and enemies. In return, there has been official denials. Whether the issue will still be left there is subjected for debate. Equipment Suppliers Baktoid Combat Automata Forgeworld Mars Forgeworld Lucius Forgeworld Ryza Ichibishi Corporation Gowa Machineries Kusanagi Arsenal Droids B1 Battle Droid B2 Super Battle Droid IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank Tanks Basilisk Artillery Chimera Armoured Transport Leman Russ Battle Tank Manticore Missile Tank Medusa Siege Tank Small-Arms Arisaka-Pattern Lasgun Mars-Pattern Meltagun Ryza-Pattern Plasma Gun Lucius-Pattern Laspistol Ryza-Pattern Plasma Pistol Nambu-Pattern Las-Machine-Pistol Mobile Suits ''See Mobile Suits of the New Empire of Japan '' Divisions 1st Imperial Japanese Army *1st Division **1st Kanagawa Mobile Suit **2nd Ibaraki Infantry **3rd Gunma Air Service **4th Tokyo Infantry **5th Chiba Infantry *2nd Division **1st Tokyo Air Service **2nd Kanagawa Armoured **3rd Saitama Infantry **4th Ibaraki Infantry **5th Saitama Mechanised Infantry *3rd Division **1st Gunma Air Service **2nd Tokyo Armoured **3rd Kanagawa Armoured **4th Chiba Mechanised Infantry **5th Ibaraki Mechanised Infantry *4th Division **1st Saitama Air Service **2nd Chiba Air Service **3rd Tokyo Drop Troops **4th Kanagawa Drop Troops **5th Ibaraki Drop Troops *5th Division **1st Chiba Air Service **2nd Saitama Armoured **3rd Ibaraki Armoured **4th Gunma Scout **5th Kanagawa Mechanised 2nd Imperial Japanese Army *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division 3rd Imperial Japanese Army *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division 4th Imperial Japanese Army *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division 5th Imperial Japanese Army *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division Special Units 357th Yokohama The 357th Yokohama is the only regiment to retain it's original name from the Imperial Guard. Before his enthronement, Sugihito himself has served in this regiment. The Regiment became the Tenno's personal bodyguard and a special ops regiment that is called to perform crucial missions. It is general knowledge that the 357th Yokohama is the best regiment to use in high-risk missions due to their high success rate. All members make use of special carapace armours. A detachment of the 357th is also attached to the Tenno's sister Jingu as her bodyguard. Notable Commanders *Sugihito - Grand Marshall *Darth Kaiser - Field Marshall *Masayuki Tsuji - Colonel Category:New Empire of Japan